


Twins of a Feather

by TereziMakara



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Rare Pairs Exchange, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: The twins hold each other close.





	Twins of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plutonianshores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two a lot and had a lot of fun with this, and I hope you like it as well! <3


End file.
